The Story Of Fire
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: This is a story. I'll be honest, it's not your usual happy story; the kind maiden and her loyal servant, the end. No, this is the twisted story of two individuals, a cruel, wicked Firelord and her servant of evil. This is the Story of Fire.


_**I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

Firelord Azula was a beautiful flower, her grace and looks only marred by razor sharp thorns that hid her true self. She'd ruled the Fire Nation for one year already, even at the tender age of fourteen. Azula was a deadly rose, one incorrect movement would surely end your life, and have your head rolling on the pavilion grounds. A lovely rose with sharp thorns.

"Azula, My Lord!" A hooded man walked up to her. Azula was perched upon her throne, counting her gold.

"Yes, Headsmen?" Azula said in a quite bored tone.

"Found this straggler. Hasn't paid her share this month." The Headsmen spoke.

"Oh, swell. We haven't chopped a head in many of days. The pavilion's quite clean." Azula smirked.

"I don't owe you anything!" A young girl squeaked behind the hooded man.

"You don't now?" Azula scowled. It was quite annoying when low-life weeds like this kid tried to slither their way out of paying.

"No! I'm only ten, my parents are deceased and I think I deserve a grace-period." The little girl furrowed her brow.

"Grace... Hmmm... That actually gives me a grand idea. Perhaps you should join your parents for treason." Azula mused.

"I have committed no such crime!" The girl growled. "I'm blind for heaven's sake!"

"Precisely. You've no use to me, and thus you are negatively affecting this Nation. Treason, if you will." Azula grinned maliciously, knowing full well that the blind child wouldn't be able to see her sneer.

"When my head rolls, it will be at your expense!" The blind child huffed.

"Say what you will." Azula shrugged. "Headsmen, please dispose of this _weed_." She commanded.

"Of course, Firelord Azula." The Headsmen wasted no time in grabbing the young girl by her collar and dragging her out into the yard where she'd face execution.

"Wonderful. Now I can get back to my gold." Azula chided.

After counting her loved gold, she shoved it in a lockbox and stepped out of the room, wondering where her Headsmen could've gone. Surely it wouldn't take that long to kill one measly girl? As if on cue, her executioner walked into the courtroom. He had a grim expression and his axe was splattered with a red liquid.

"Wonderful job, Sokka." Azula praised.

Sokka only nodded.

"Bow to me." The greedy girl commanded.

Sokka obliged before going off. Azula sighed and went off to fetch her servant. She had been planing an attack on the Southern Water Tribe, you see. There was a handsome man, an Airbender who donned the name of Aang. Azula had been infatuated with the boy for quite a while, but he didn't seem to share her affections.

He had always been off with that Water Tribe girl; Katara, was it? Either way, Azula had been enraged. There was, though something that Azula envied from the Water Tribe girl who'd stolen Aang's heart. Her eyes. That was, perhaps the reason Aang had chosen her. Katara had lovely blue eyes that appeared as if moonlight constantly shone through them, battling fire and determination that was hidden deeper behind the iris. They were the most beautiful eyes in the nation.

And Azula wanted her dead for them.

"Zuko. Appease your Firelord!" Azula called.

"Yes, Milady?" Zuko asked kindly, bowing with a hand at his chest.

"I want you to send a message to my court generals." Azula chided.

"And that message would be?" Zuko lifted his head to see Azula's face.

"To execute any girl with blue eyes." Azula hissed.

"O-of course, Milady." Zuko stuttered. He had a cold sweat and he shook rather obnoxiously, but Azula brushed it off.

Zuko took off, leaving Azula alone to think properly.

...

Zuko trudged off and sighed. He watched the executioners and generals take off, searching for any young maiden with blue eyes. Zuko, on the other hand, decided to travel to the Water Tribes undercover. If anyone had to kill Katara, it should be him. He was no fool, knowing full well of Azula's intentions to wed the Airbender. He took a Ostritch-Horse to the boating docks, where he traveled to the Southern tribes.

It was only a two day journey, but the water travel made Zuko sick, forcing him to lay near the wall and rest. Once they'd finally made port, Zuko clambered out and glanced nervously at a shiv. He must do this. He walked around for quite some time before finally spotting his beloved Katara.

"Katara!" He whispered.

Katara looked his way and smiled warmheartedly. "Zuko! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I wish we could've met on better circumstances." He said darkly.

"W-why?" Katara asked.

"There's been an order to murder every blue eyed maiden in this country." He said coldly, eyes dull and face grim.

"What? How can that be?" Katara looked enraged, but had at least enough sense to stay quiet.

"Firelord Azula has made it law. I'm afraid they'll be here soon. If I'm to appease My Lord, I will need you dead." Zuko explained.

"But..." Katara trailed off.

"Katara, I know these people. They're all puppets on a broken string. They follow Azula for personal reward, not for the country's gain. Now tell me, if one of them blew out the entire Water Tribe, wouldn't that make them a hero?" Zuko questioned.

"I-I don't understand." Katara's voice wavered.

"Katara, if I kill you, then there's a slim chance Firelord Azula will halt the order." Zuko said.

"Sacrifice, in other means." Katara said bitterly.

"Yes." Zuko murmured.

"Then I choose to appease the Firelord." Katara said bravely.

Zuko hated showing weakness. He'd tried so hard not to give into his emotions with Katara. But, in the end, he couldn't stop himself from letting a trail of tears flow. Katara walked towards him and embraced him one last time before Zuko stuck her heart with the shiv. Katara's lifeless body crumpled in his arms and he let her drop to the ground carefully before racing off back to port, his arm covering his face.

...

Azula watched as her army prepared to fleet off to the city and kill any blue eyes maiden. She smirked to herself and placed her hand on the glass of her courtroom. A knock came from the door.

"Who dares bother me?" She called.

"Milady, I have important news." Zuko called from the other side.

Azula pulled herself up and opened the door, grinning innocently as if she hadn't just sent out an order to kill hundreds of people.

"You could've just said it was you, Zuzu." She smiled.

"Of course." Zuko said, "But I must tell you that Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has fallen to my hands." He spoke shakily, his breath ragged and his eyes heavy.

"Oh really now? Wonderful! Absolutely joyous of occasions!" Azula proclaimed.

"I advise you to stop the executioners." Zuko said.

"Why? This is fun!" Azula chirped.

"Because, Milady. You would not get tax money from those who are dead." Zuko reasoned.

"True." Azula agreed, "Send out the messengers, will you? Tell them that the order is off."

"Will do, Milady." Zuko nodded.

"And one last thing." Azula said.

"Yes, Milady?" Zuko asked.

"You are not to call me 'Milady'. You're going to address me as Azula." She smiled.

"Yes Mi-er-Azula." He nodded.

...

"Did you catch wind of Katara? We were supposed to penguin sledding hours ago." Aang stopped by a younger lady. Her short brown hair was dull and her face looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong, Suki? Still worried about Sokka? I'm positive he made court jester, if that's what you're nervous about." Aang studied her face.

"No, it's just... Perhaps you should see it yourself." Suki murmured before taking Aang's hand and pulling him towards a clearing.

The first thing Aang noticed was the bright red splotches of blood that trailed the snow. Suki abruptly stopped, but Aang paid her no mind. The young boy kept walking and took in a sharp breath before pushing through the crowd of people. In the snow was a heap of blue and red, Katara's lifeless body curled in the snow. Aang was at loss for words; how could this happen?

"How..." Aang muttered.

"Azula. She sent out an order to kill every blue eyed woman in this country." Suki said nervously.

"That Firelord is crazy." One woman mused.

Aang knelt down by Katara before inhaling. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were to be wed! He felt a pull of detachment from the world and the need for vengeance. No, wait. That wasn't him thinking those thoughts. He took in another breath, not wanting to endanger these innocent people. Aang turned the body so it was facing him. Katara's eyes were dull and milky, staring right through him. With as much willpower as he possessed, he avoided transferring into the Avatar State as he closed her eyelids.

"They're going to pay dearly." He said. "I think it's time we out an end to Azula's rein." Aang stood up and the Water Tribe peoples cheered, sending an uproar through the little village.

"I need a messenger!" Aang called out.

"Yes?" Suki asked.

"Spread the word." Aang said simply.

A blind little girl pushed her way through the crowd, smiling slightly. "You're gonna need a war general, Twinkle Toes." She said.

"And you're hired. As long as you quit calling me that." Aang said.

"Fine." She muttered.

...

The rebels easily fought their way into the palace, servants and councilmen rushing out in a frenzied race, yielding as they ran. The leader, a young blind earthbender, forced her way into the courtroom, where Firelord Azula stood, blankly staring at a wall.

"Ready to atone for your sins, witch?" The earthbender growled.

Firelord Azula remained silent, only a smug grin on her face. The earthbender grumbled and pulled her away, locking her in a cellar.

The next day, Firelord Azula was to die. At three o'clock precisely. Her executioner would be the Sokka, an axe in his arms. Azula proudly took her place on the headrest, smiling innocently. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for one person in particular. Once she'd found him; a boy in a cloak, she grinned and let out her final words: "Oh! It's tea time!"

The crowd dispersed quite quickly, making crude comments about Lord Azula's rein. The hooded servant was the last person left, weeping over the dead Fire Lord. The villagers pitied the fool, the only person left who'd sit and sob by the treacherous child's dead corpse.

Yes, Lord Azula was a treacherous rose. The kind with the beautiful bright red colors but deadly thorns covering the sides. It had taken so long to replace the broken doll back onto it's shelf. But this isn't the end of our story, no. It's just the beginning.


End file.
